The Red, and White, and the Blue'll Come Through
by brigadeleader
Summary: Ms. Marvel and Captain America have a fight through the city, discuss Civil War, and learn something about each other.


"You don't have to do this," Steve said. He stood a few feet away from Carol who was maintaining a low hover. People were bustling through the street around the two heroes. Steve held his shield by his side in an effort to express peace, "We can talk. Don't make me fight you."

Carol sighed, "I'm sorry Steve, but if you won't come with me and register I will have to take you in myself. By force." Her fists began to glow.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, miss." Captain America raised his shield and poised himself into a fighting stance, "Don't you care about the civilians? These people should be cleared out first."

"They'll vacate. I'm sorry I have to do this, Cap. I really respected you."

"That's nice, Carol. Let's just get this over with so that one of us can move on." _I hope she doesn't hit any innocents with those energy balls._

In response a fury of energy blasts were shot at Steve, who easily blocked them and took cover behind a truck. Steve quickly looked around the street and noted that there were people still staggering around, not sure whether to run or watch. Ms. Marvel didn't him time to inform the civilians of the situation. She swooped down and tried another barraged of energy, swept behind, and punched the back of his head. Steve caught himself and smacked Carol with the shield. She flew, not gracefully, into the building directly behind her. Any wanderers left in the street were now running away in fear of being killed, and the area seemed to be clear of any possible casualties. Steve Rogers was now able to freely fight Ms. Marvel without restriction.

_Fuck. That hurt._ Ms. Marvel sprang from her imprinted wall and raced back to the Star-Spangled Avenger. She caught Cap's shield as it swung at her and pulled the shield from his arm. Steve dodged a shield slash from Carol. His fist smacked her head and another blow hit her head. Carol countered by using the shield again.

Steve took the hit and tried to hide his pain. _I need to get my shield back. I won't be able to protect myself without it. I won't last long without it._ Carol blasted more energy balls in Cap's direction, the flew above him and charged back down, shield first. Steve had taken the full force of the blasts and prepared for the incoming crushing blow from his own weapon. He didn't have a chance to take cover.

Ms. Marvel dropped the shield and straightened herself above Captain America's body. He was in the cracked asphalt street, his limbs sprawled. Carol sighed and grabbed Cap's arm. She pulled him onto her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Steve. I really didn't want it to come to this, but registration is the right thing to do. We need to keep ourselves in check," Carol said as she began to rise from the ground, "Maybe it isn't right for heroes to be taking down heroes, but there isn't any other way. We have to obey the law. Tony -"

Steve punched Carol right in the jaw. She let go of him, and on his way back to Earth, Cap managed to grab his shield from Carol's arm, "Learn to think for yourself, darling!" Steve curled into his shield and braced himself for the impact.

The shield hit the ground hard, and Cap's weight made another crack in the street. His arm was fractured from the fall because even though the vibranium shield absorbs kinetic energy, it does not protect from the basic laws of gravity. Steve was aware enough to block the incoming energy balls from a bee-lining, angry Ms. Marvel. He kicked her over his head and beat the shield into her chest. Carol slammed into the pavement. She was getting tired from more than just the fight. Cap's shield was taking its toll on her. _It's absorbing my energy, and not just what I throw at it, the shield is absorbing my internal energy._

"Ugh. Cap, please, let me take you in." Ms. Marvel rolled onto her elbows and met Captain America's shield again. This time she blocked the hit with her arm concentrated with energy.

"I've been around for a few years, Carol, and I have learned that some laws are not justified."

Captain America pulled the shield back, then rammed it full-force against Carol's arm. Her arm cracked and smacked against her face, and Carol was pushed a few feet back. She pushed herself into the air and dodged a shield throw. The shield bounces off of three buildings, a sign, then a car before returning to Steve's arm. Ms. Marvel threw more photon blasts at him, then dove. She smacked herself into the shield and pushed her full force against it. Her body began to glow a light yellow, and Cap was being pushed backward. _Come on. Come on. Fall down._

Cap noticed Carol gripping the edges of his shield, "You won't be taking this from me again." He pulled back, letting Carol's force push him, and he spun himself around the shield to punch Carol in the small of her back.

Ms. Marvel cried out and fell forward. She blocked a hit from Cap's shield and blasted around it. Cap took one hit and was able to block the rest. Carol was breathing hard, and it was taking her longer than usual to charge her energy balls.

Another shield slash bashed against Carol's body, ricocheted off a stop sign, returned to Steve, then left his arm for another hit. Carol punched the shield away and sent it flying down the street. Her hand, though it was energized when it hit, was now broken. Captain America took advantage of Ms. Marvel's stagger and kicked her in the chin. Carol spit out blood and tried to counter with her left hand, but Steve blocked and punched her in the stomach. He elbowed her back into the ground. Carol fell with her face in the pavement. _Sorry, Carol._

"You are wrong. All of you are wrong," Steve Rogers said. He ran to grab his shield, then opened up a sewer and disappeared into the city's drainage system.


End file.
